Velocity
by magsofthemuses
Summary: Paragus has a son. Takes place during the 'Bardock' special.


When the news that he was father to a son reached him his joy was short-lived for Broly's birth had caused his beloved mate's death. The birth, after a long and difficult pregnancy had been quick. Too quick. She had bled out in moments and scarcely after her child had drawn his first few breaths she had been declared dead. Paragus had howled his anguish and cursed whatever deity had taken his beloved and left him with a brat in her stead. He had gone to see the boy shortly after, wanting to look into the eyes of the creature that had killed his mate.

When he arrived the frantic craze in the nursing ring forced him to restrain a medtech to find out what was going on.

"I am Paragus, has my child died?" It would have almost been a welcome occurrence.

The medtech, some wrinkled and elderly alien being winced under the pressure of Paragus' fingers and slowly chose his next sentence.

"We are trying to discover the source of the child's... Issue."

Paragus squeezed and the 'tech gasped.

"What issue?"

"This child... His birth power is on an uncharted level. If he is able to surpass his current state he may very well rival King Vegeta in as little as a few years."

Tighter... The 'tech began to moan.

"How high?"

"Ten thousand-"

Paragus let the 'tech go. The alien made no attempt to hide his desperate scramble to get as far away from the Saiyan as he could. The Elite warrior didn't notice. He stepped up to the window to the viewing room where several Saiyan babies slept or cried for attention. Broly was instantly recognizable for there in a paler shade of brown was his mate's glorious mane.

Broly... His son.

A Saiyan medtech pierced the child's arm with a syringe and drew blood. He glanced up and met Paragus' eyes through the window. They were wordless and their expressions shared nothing but both Saiyans knew what the other was thinking.

Legendary...

In that moment he forgave Broly for the death of his mate and felt his breast swell with pride for a boy he was sure was to be the greatest of all warriors. All would tremble before his might! Even Freeza!

It didn't occur to him that not everyone would want such a power to grow up and grow stronger. The doctors had sent a messenger to the King upon Broly's arrival into the world and the King was not pleased to hear of a child not his own with such potential.

The chamber of the Saiyan council (the only place left on their home-world where no alien was permitted to draw air) was thought to be one of the oldest constructs on planet Vegeta itself. The throne was illuminated by the faint streams of light trickling in through the elaborately stained windows. Royal Guards, Elites and Lords stood at attention alongside their King, silent as in a booming voice the greatest of all living Saiyans ordered Paragus' hope's death.

"No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately."

Breaking every protocol imaginable Paragus rushed to bottom of the dais. King Vegeta, his eyes hooded in shadows let out a low growl.

"Aah, Paragus, I didn't call for you."

"Sire, have mercy on him!"

How easy pleas for mercy fell from the lips of one raised to believe mercy a delusion held by the weak. How easy begging became him. How sickening. Two Royal Guards rushed to meet him, dragging him away from the throne.

"He could be a great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet. Please! He's just a child. The data could be wrong."

Broly had to survive or else what had his love died for?

King Vegeta was silent in his descent from his throne. He wanted to look Paragus in the eye, a Saiyan whose blood was absent of the purity of the Royal line. How had this mere Elite fathered such a child?

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

"No!"

Broly must survive, Broly must survive, -

"I don't like arguments. You'll die with him!"

Paragus should have died there from the energy that sprung forth from his King's palm. To this day he wasn't sure if he had. Whatever happened to him he was only out for a few hours when he awoke to a horror no living being should have to witness.

The end of the world.

He was surrounded by searing fire, smoke and madness. He was holding onto something... Something small and steely... He slowly opened his eyes against the intense glare of the light that was all around him.

Them.

Pulling him into the air was his son. Broly, hours old, pulled him through the inferno and a warm, green glow surrounded them. Then darkness again only this time it was the endless expanse of space.

He had never even heard of this ability, how could they survive in space? Where was their air coming from?

It was several moments after it happened his mind registered he had just witnessed the destruction of his home-world. He looked to his son, but kept silent, afraid to distract him least he break his concentration and damn them both to the unforgiving cold of space.

This was all Vegeta's fault. The bastard King who had been jealous of his son. For it had been his son who was the Legendary, not the King's own. Broly would have the power to lead the Saiyans to glory.

He had lost his mate, his world, his life in the span of a few hours.

But he still had his son. Broly would grow to be the strongest being in the universe and he would make the galaxy tremble.

His vengeance would be beautiful.

**END**


End file.
